Today state-of-the-art conventional hearing aids are able to treat hearing loss, in particular sensorineural hearing loss, very efficiently but still have some major disadvantages such as occlusion of the auditory canal, feedback at high amplification levels and stigmatization of the patients with hearing loss. Further they are rather ineffective in the treatment of conductive and mixed hearing loss. Whilst the present invention is described in relation to the treatment of hearing loss it will be appreciated that the invention will have other applications consistent with the principles described in the specification.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a stimulation device capable of being included in an implantable hearing aid device that addresses one or more of the disadvantages of conventional hearing aid devices.